1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of stage lamp, and particularly to a stage lamp, which provides a function of twisting movement about an eccentric device.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of stage lamp is getting complicated due to the business of performing arts being getting compact. Generally, the lighting of stage lamp accompanying with changeable sound can enhance the air on the stage such that the performance on the stage can be brought into a climax accordingly. Therefore, for a design, especially for a design of stage, the lighting effect is an extremely important part has to be considered.
As shown in FIG. 1, a known rotary type of stage light usually has a bottom plate A with hollow vertical post B at the center thereof. The vertical post B at the upper end thereof is provided with a lamp socket B1. A transmission device C is disposed laterally and an output shaft thereof provides a gear C1. A stepped part B2 is provided on the post B to correspond to the gear C1. A rotary seat D fits with the post B and is supported by the stepped part B2 such that the gear ring D1 at lower end meshes with gear C1. A lower casing E is associated with the bottom plate A and the post B and the rotary seat D extend outward through a central hole E1 of the casing E. Meanwhile, a light bulb F engages with the lamp socket B1 and an enclosed globe shade G has a connecting part G1 to connect a pivotal part D2 on the rotary seat D. Furthermore, the surface of the globe shade G is attached a plurality of transparent colored pieces G2. When the power is connected, the light bulb F is lighted up and the output shaft of the transmission device C rotates to allow the gear C1 driving the gear ring D1. Thus, the rotary seat D with globe shade G rotates with respect to the post B. The light emitted from the light bulb passes through the colored pieces to form colored lights projecting the stage. The deficiency of the prior art is that the rotary seat D with. the globe shade G generates only a pure rotation and it becomes boring without freshness after a period time of using.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stage lamp, which has a structure of eccentric movement to offer a rotation in a way of twisting about an eccentric device, for enhancing a dynamic visual delight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stage lamp, in which an eccentric moving globe shade accompanying the emitted light make irregular lighting change for enhancing dynamic visual delight.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stage lamp, in which the parts are assembled fast and easily to lower the production cost substantially.